The Deal
by DJ'sgirl
Summary: What if Imam died instead of Fry?


Title: The Deal  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: DJ'sgirl  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything that has to do with PB; if I did I would be really rich. Anyway PLEASE don't sue me.  
  
Paring: Fry/ Riddick, and then Riddick/Jack  
  
Summary: What if Fry didn't die and it was Imam instead. "The Company" recruits Jack.  
  
Archive: If you want it just e-mail at benniebuddy@cfl.rr.com  
  
Feedback: Please, I want to know what you guys think.  
  
Prologue  
  
"It's amazing what little putang can do to you. That's what I think that got Riddick the most, his love for a little action. Fry would always use that to her advantage whenever he would be on my side. It's kinda sick actually when you think about it. One little quickie and it's 'Sorry kid, you really should learn to listen to Carolyn.' It's shit like that gets me pissed." Jack slouched in her chair in front of the female shrink. Jack didn't know how she lived with those two people for so long. All she knew was that for a year she had to take Fry's bickering and Riddick being pussy- whipped.  
  
"So, why didn't you just run away when you had the chance? I mean that's how you ended up on the Hunter-Gratzner right?" Jack raises an eyebrow.  
  
"It's not that fucking simple. I tried once, Riddick found me. He made me swear that I wouldn't do it again. Plus, he added that if I did do it again he would break my neck." Jack grinned at that.  
  
"Well Jack your 16 now and you work for us. You know you didn't have to take the deal." Jack sits up in her chair and rests her elbows on her knees.  
  
"Well doc, as much as I hate to admit it, but you and me both know I care for Riddick very much. I don't know if I could handle not living without him." Jack remembers being taken out of class to a room with 3 uniformed men. She was so terrified to learn that they knew where they lived and had known for a while. They didn't give her much choice; it was either work for us or be sent to a juvenile's home and Riddick jailed. She could just see Riddick's face when she mention going to 'cheerleading camp'.  
  
"Jack, why do you want to be a cheerleader?"  
  
"Come on Riddick, my counselor said it would be a good way to meet new people."  
  
"You could meet new people doing something else." So far it wasn't going well. 'What is it that girls usually want to be cheerleaders?' "Well," she tried to seem as coy as possible, " also I want boys to like me."  
  
Riddick stared her in the eye, "Jack why the hell would you want guys to like you for?" Jack raised an eyebrow she knew this was going to turn ugly.  
  
"Why the hell not, Fry was the one who suggested I should get out more and you were the one who agreed."  
  
"Jack what she meant was that your always in the house, and that your so pale form lack of sunlight and if you want to go outside just go out on to the patio. You'll get enough fresh air out there."  
  
"Oh really, I thought she meant that since I'm always in the house you guys couldn't fool around, but you know what, it's not like it stopped you guys anyway." Jack knew she hit a button mentioning Riddick and Fry's inappropriate behavior around her.  
  
"Jackie, you know that you can't get into stuff like this, we're never safe."  
  
"Yeah, I know Riddick but sooner or later, I'm not going to need you anymore and I'll be able to survive on my own. I know you're not going to be there for me all the time." They're quiet for a while until Riddick breaks the silence.  
  
"I give in, you can go, is this what you want?"  
  
She nods her head.  
  
"Yes, very much."  
  
"Okay, if it's what you want." She grabs him into a hug, Riddick tenses up a bit.  
  
"Thank you so much." It was one of those moments that she was glad that Fry was sleeping. As much as this situation was bogus, it still felt good to know Riddick cared that much. Now here she was, in the Company training facility, being evaluated. The bell rang when their session was up.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Black." Jack got out of her seat and heads for the door. She stops, and looks over her shoulder.  
  
"Can I ask you a question, doc?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Why did you people pick me?"  
  
"We had our reasons." That's all she said, Jack left without saying anything else. She knew that's all she would get out of her. 


End file.
